


Us: Your and My Goodbyes

by Solancia



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, M/M, Meh., One Shot, So much Angst from cringe, Those things, cringeworthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solancia/pseuds/Solancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beers to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparks Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710535) by [Sonrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio). 
  * Inspired by [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233053) by Shiinamota (Powapowa-P). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S LITERALLY ONLY 608 WORDS. PLZ, THIS SUMMARY ALLOWS 1250 CHARACTERS. I COULD FIT 1/3 OF THE STORY INTO HERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ FIRST, MAYBE.  
> Sooooooooooooo. First of all, sorry Sonrio.  
> *Kneels and begs for forgiveness*  
> I subconciously melted your fanfic into an the actual canon by accident and I didn't have the energy to fix it.  
> So Cheddar and Flash are here to stay (until I actually get off my my lazy butt and start fixing this thing).  
> Uhh, so for those of you who may want to read this, I'll answer your question.  
> Yes, I am mentally insane and feel like stabbing myself because I wrote this piece of fanfic. And I felt like posting this just because.  
> Just warning, I have a weird way of writing in 3rd person POV, where I mix elements of unrelible narrator, stream of conciousness, and subjective 3rd person POV all at once.  
> But any criticisms are appreciated, other than more sex scenes because u know.  
> (My criticisms on this peice are on the bottom notes[Sonrio's work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7710535?view_full_work=true {It's better than my work btw }])

               Bottles of beer littered a small apartment room. Their colors of grey were painted on the once vibrant yellow colors of the floor and walls, brushing a sea of sadness that seemed to consume the room, save for a white patch of sleep medications that stood on a lonely corner. The red and purple hues from the dying breath of the sun before it went to its coffin streamed from the closed windows, faintly illuminating the form of the bottle-covered bed that sat in the middle of the apartment.

            And sitting in the white island was Go. His pale tank top and shorts blended in with the sleep medications, but his red eyes, black hair, and beer can seemed to distinguish him from the white patch. Go sat in that little island, alone and by himself. Thinking about things. Things like Cheddar, Flash. Things like Spark.

            It pained Go, thinking about Spark. His happy days with Spark seemed far and distant, like a star in the sky. But in his mind, he still remembered. He remembered the first time he met Spark: the eccentric character held multiple eggs in his gloved hand, racing around, trying to hatch eggs were taken from Professor Wilson’s lab. He remembered the days where Spark made pancakes for everyone in the lab. He remembered the night he hatched his first shiny Pokémon, Flash, with Spark. The time when he asked Spark out. The time when they had a date, running and catching Pokémon. The time when they started to live together in the big, vibrant apartment that seemed to expand with their growing love. Yes, he remembered those happy moments, but it was now tinted with a shade of blue and black.

            With those memories came others. Times where Spark coughed blood. Times where he worried Go with his constant headaches. Times when Spark collapsed from excessive work. Yes, he remembered all those.

            But the only one memory that pained him so much was where he was told that Spark had an incurable disease, where he was unable to do anything for Spark. Every day, he saw Spark slowly getting worse: his arms getting thinner, his eyes turning into a shade of grey, and his happiness calming. Go couldn’t stop the only person he loved in the world from dying. He couldn’t do anything, nothing except cry in his bed, covering up the sheets so Spark couldn’t see him. So Sparks couldn’t see him be sad. So he could cover up his emotions, for the sake of making Sparks happy one last time.

And when Sparks was on his deathbed, the rhythm of the heart monitor counting his final times, the tears Go had been holding welled up. But Sparks only smiled, half-forced, half-genuine and leaned towards Go with his fragile back, and whispered, “Thank you for everything.” And then, silence.

Those were the last words Spark said when the red line on the heart monitor finally flattened and a tear fell on Spark’s face. And Go sobbed his last farewells to Spark, to Flash, to Cheddar, to everyone. He had closed himself into the apartment where they had lived, erased from the world.

Go’s eyes filled with the same colors of blue when he remembered those days. He opened a nearby bottle of sleeping medication and he took yet another pill and drowned it with beer. The sun was now gone, its demise imminent; the ceiling Go looked up at was now a solid black. Tears ran down the side of his head, disappearing onto his shirt.

 

 

 

He had one last message to tell.

 

 

 

 

 

“Goodbye, World.”

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes closed. His final goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms on myself:  
> 1\. PACING PACING PACING  
> 2\. WTF IS THIS CLICHE PEICE OF WORK  
> 3\. I'm mentally insane.  
> 4\. Grammar mistakes that doesn't enhance stream of conciousness.  
> 5\. More impact on emotions by focusing on Go more.  
> 6\. Transitions between some things bugs me. Bugs me very much.  
> 7\. 1250 characters isn't 1/3 of 608 words.  
> 8\. I'm too lazy to revise this
> 
>  
> 
> Also I wanna do a Gospark X Seasonal Feathers (Hitoshizuku x Yama△ work) but too lazy to. Just an idea if anybody wants to do it.


	2. Astronauts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh....Hai again I guess.  
> I couldn't leave this angst in my heart, so I made a random addon to it....  
> We can talk about the symbolism later.  
> Notesssssssss at the end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yah! I’m great!”

 

“Ok. Just don’t do anything dumb…”

 

Candela’s and Blanche’s worried faces slowly disappeared behind the closing door.

Go looked through the keyhole.

 

They were still there.

 

Just a few more seconds…

 

 

1…

 

 

2…

 

 

3…

 

 

4…

 

 

They hesitantly turned around, checking behind them with a few glances…

 

Until they reached the stairs of the apartment complex and walked down.

 

 

Go slumped onto the floor and let out a sigh.

 

 

 

The dirtied yellow walls were closing on him once again…

 

 

It held him captive…

 

 

 

And the cans of beer and pills of sleep medication were still there.

 

 

 

 

Yes, this apartment room was no longer what it was anymore.

 

 

It had once been a safe haven.

It seemed that now it was no more than a jail.

 

 

Go got up and walked to the bed in the middle of the room. He pushed away all the beer cans onto the floor and sat down on the soft yellow quilt…

 

 

 

Everything was dirtied…the bed, the floor, even the heart…

 

 

“I didn’t die…I wish I could’ve…”

 

 

A dirty black.

 

 

 

 

 

And a flash of light.

 

 

Go turned around, out into the window.

 

It was fireworks

From the Magikarp festival…

 

Red…

 

Blue…

 

Yellow…

 

Colors illuminated the bed through the window…a small square space of light within the black apartment room.

 

 

 

 

… “It’s beautiful” …

Tears escaped from Go’s eyes.

 

 

That festival...

He went with Spark…

That he forgot.

 

 

The bright lamps.

 

 

The booths.

 

 

The fireworks.

 

 

The night, a calmness.

 

 

It was all gone and ended.

 

 

 

 

But the festival was still going on…

 

 

 

 

 

A whisper.

“Thank you for everything too…”

 

 

He looked back at the apartment door that Spark always came into.

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe I’ll leave it open…just for tonight…”

 

“For the future to come in…”

 

 

 

 

He looked back…and thought…

 

_If I cover my ears._

_And close my eyes._

_And take a step forward._

_I can’t hear your voice._

_Or see your smile._

_But maybe_

_Maybe_

_That’s alright._

Yes, this apartment room was no longer what it was anymore…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had a soul inside of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thinking portion of this was reworded from the song, Astronauts (orginal version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv9ZAwBZEnY [reol version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPnDdWuc9Dc])  
> In memoriam of Siinamota (Powapowa-P)...  
> I still miss your songs...and you...  
> but I guess we still have to dream.


End file.
